Being Whole
by Ion Vesche
Summary: "Ever since we decided that forbidden act, I've made you walk around, making people stare at you like you're a freak. I want to apologize. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I swear to you... for your sake... I'll find the Philosopher's Stone."


Hey everyone! I'm not new at this but this account is new.

_**Background of story:**_ so I found this story on my computer and it's about two years old. I tried to change grammer and spelling errors but if I missed on I do apologize in advance! I'm also sorry that there is OCs, I'm going to add more Fanfics that do not have these. Apparently in my past I couldn't write a Fanfic without some random OC. Oh me... xD Another thing that readers might hate me for: You don't met a Elric brothers for a while. You met all the other characters very soon, and see a good amount of characters a lot. You only hear of the Elric brothers until you met them later on. This is sort of an epic, I guess, in a sense. I have a lot of chapters and they are usually long! This is also not set in either the original anime, the manga, nor Brotherhood. It's a mix of all three since I do have stuff that has happened in all three but it isn't really place in any one of these. **Note: Uncle is just some random guy. No he isn't Belsio xD**

**_Story Info:_** Three sisters who failed at human transmutation go on to try and find the Philospher's Stone to get their bodies back. Sound familiar? But when deciding to go on this quest they find that they are not the only ones: running into trouble and bumping into people who are searching for the Stone as well. When the sisters join the famous Elric brothers on their quest, will they find what they are looking for or get killed trying?

Rating: M (language, violence, suggestive themes, and stuff later xD)

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

><p><em>Al: 10 years old<em>

_Ed: 11 years old_

Ed looked over at Al for a long second. Al's eyes gazed up, flashing a smile.

"Are you ready?" Ed asked. Al just nodded his head but some concern was shown in his face. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We will bring her back."

Al looked back down at the circle.

But before thinking of anything else they both placed their hands on the transmutation circle. The small study started growing light and the contents in the middle of the chalk circle started to glow. The two young boys couldn't have been any happier.

But that didn't last for long. The once nice, light, golden color that emitted from the circle turned dark and heavy. Red took over the gold very quickly. Ed looked around for a quick second.

"Ed?" Al asked; his voice in a panic.

Ed shot his head over. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Al's body was disappearing right before his eyes.

"Al!" He called out.

Al quickly reached for his older brother. But his body went so quick it only took seconds for him to completely disintegrate. Ed tried to get up but soon fell down. He gasped and looked down at his body. His leg completely disappeared causing blood to pour out. Ed gripped on to his limb and screamed.

"No!" Ed screamed, "This wasn't supposed to happen! No!"

**Four years later…**

_Ashley: 15 years old_

_Candy: 10 years old_

_Kathy: 17 years old_

Ashley sat on a desk, placing on some black knee high socks.

"Will you stop doing that and help us?" Kathy asked, annoyed.

Ashley looked up for a second but continued to place on her socks.

"Mom got me these socks. I want her to see that I like them when she comes back." Ashley informed her.

Candy was off in the distance placing some minerals in a bucket.

"But you hate those socks."

"Well she never knew that. I know I never wore them in front of her—"

"That's because you hid them so you would never have to look at them."

Ashley huffed.

"Guys?" Candy asked, "Do you think I have everything?"

The air was warm so Candy pulled off her light jacket. The air was nice this spring night. It was raining but the air was warm enough for the sisters to wear shorts and tank tops.

"What do you have so far?"

"Uh… I placed some water, saltpeter. Uh…"

"Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime, 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorous, 800 grams; Salt, 250 grams; Saltpeter, 100 grams; Sulfur, 80 grams; Fluorine, 7.5; iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams..." Ashley said.

Candy nodded.

"I need iron, salt, sulfur, and silicon."

"Well I guess we should get started right?"

Ashley looked over at Kathy. Kathy nodded her head.

The two walked over to their younger sister, grabbing some components. They all had smiles on their faces.

Kathy was the one who drew the circle. Her alchemy was at the top with Ashley trailing closely behind. Candy hardly knew how to transmute but she knew the basics of everything. They have been studying human transmutation for over a year.

Their mother died almost a year and one month ago one that rainy, warm, spring afternoon. Their mother died from poison. It wasn't really murder. Many died from that poison. But with no one else to take care of them they wanted their mother back.

"You guys ready?" Ashley asked them.

The other two nodded.

They got into positions. They placed their hands on the transmutation circle. The golden glow went throughout the whole library in their house.

_This is going to work. It really is_. Ashley thought.

But as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind, the room glowed red.

Candy was the first one to lift her hands up.

"What's going on?" She asked in a panic.

Ashley fell backwards, as if she was knocked out by some strong force.

She opened her eyes slowly. She's heard dangerous stories about human transmutation but only by people who decided to do the sin themselves. Ashley really thought that if there were three of them they would be fine.

All that she heard was screaming. Kathy and Candy were in intense pain.

Ashley shot her head, causing her vision to go out for a second. She lifted her hands, grabbed her legs, and felt her torso for anything missing. All her flesh was there. She couldn't help but to feel relieved.

"Help me!" screamed Kathy.

Ashley shot her head over. Blood consumed the floor around both of them.

"Guys?" Ashley asked.

She stood up and rushed over to both of them. They both laid in almost the same way. They were on their stomachs but that wasn't the weird part. Both their arms and legs have been torn off, bones and strains of muscle jetting out. Ashley fought her urge to throw up.

She landed on the ground, gasping for air. Maybe she was in a panic. Maybe she couldn't breathe from all the smoke and blood that filled the room.

Ashley looked over at the center of the circle. A hand was waving towards her. Hope filled her body.

"Mom?" She asked, squinting over at the hand.

The dust started to disappear. But it wasn't her mom that was there. It was a deformed looking monster.

Ashley ran out into the rain.

"Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help me!"

* * *

><p><em>Russell: 14 years old<em>

"What is that?" Russell asked Ashley as they entered the library.

The monster gasped for air.

Ashley looked up at Russell.

"It's… it's my mom." She whispered.

"No! Ashley you didn't! You know that is forbidden!"

"I know! Don't you think I know that?" There was silence between the two. "I… I want you to help me kill it."

Ashley walked over to the desk. The wheezing noise the monster made stung her heart. She pulled open the top draw and grabbed the box of matches.

"You want to burn it?"

"I think that might be the only way."

Russell grabbed the matches from her.

"I'll do it."

"No. I can."

"No. It's okay. I don't want you to go killing your mother."

Ashley looked over at the thing.

"It's not really my mother."

He walked over to the monster. He took out a match, scratched it against the side of the box, and placed the lit match on the monster. It started to scream.

Ashley placed her hands to her ears. She soon felt a pair of arms around her. She wrapped her arms around Russell.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the flowers." Kathy said with a smile. "I would give you a hug but it seems I have no arms to do it."<p>

"It's no problem." Russell told her.

"So… where's Ashley?"

"Crying her heart out at my house but I think Fletcher is trying to make her feel better."

"I wish I could do something to help."

"She has been saying that every day." There was silence. "Well, I guess I'll go and see Candy. Do you think she is sleeping?"

"She likes you… Ashley." Russell stared at her for a long moment. Kathy looked down at her distorted body. "I know we… well I think I can make everything better. Ashley has liked you since we were little. Why do you think she always came to visit your house? Obviously not to hang out with Fletcher."

"I'm going to see Candy now."

Russell walked out the room in a hurry. He didn't want to hear any of this. Hearing Candy ramble on like she usually does would make him feel better.

Her room was around three away. Candy was lying there, just staring out the window.

"Knock, knock," Russell said.

Candy slowly moved her head over.

"Oh hey Russell," she said, "where's Fletcher?"

"He is at home, keeping Ashley company."

"Is she okay?"

Russell grabbed the wooden chair near the corner of the room and pulled it close to Candy's bed.

"She is crying a lot but she will be fine. How are you?"

"Well, when I was whole I used to take for granted all the things I used to do like run, scratch my head, and hug people. I miss doing that stuff so badly now."

"When I get the Philosopher's stone, I can get yours and Kathy's bodies back."

Candy's eyes widened.

"What? You can?"

"Yeah. Me and Fletcher heard that this man name Magyar that is making the stone. You remember my father, right?"

"Yeah. He was trying to make the stone right?"

"Right. And Fletcher and I want to continue his work."

"That's so awesome. I would love to have my body back."

"But as of right now, I have some good news for you."

* * *

><p><em>Fletcher: 12 years old<em>

Ashley looked up at the lemon trees.

"Come on Ashley," Fletcher said, "why don't you help me?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it," She told him.

"But we need to get lemons so we can make a lemon pie."

"Just like the good ol' days?"

Fletcher smiled.

"You got that right."

"I'm kind of not in the mood to pick lemons."

"But it will get your mind off of everything."

"I like having all my eggs in one basket. It makes life interesting."

Fletcher just shook his head and went back up the ladder to grab some more lemons.

Ashley really wasn't in the mood for anything. All she kept thinking of was what happened that night. If only she didn't give that stupid idea of trying to bring their mother back to life. She looked down at her fleshy hands.

_How come I'm the only one—?_

"Ashley!" Fetcher yelled down at her.

She looked up, using her hand to block the sun getting in her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Catch this!" A lemon got thrown at her. She quickly moved out of the way and the lemon landed on the grassing, bouncing twice before becoming potential again. Fletcher started walking down the ladder. "You didn't catch it."

"Of course I didn't! It would have hit me in the head."

Fletcher started laughing. Ashley just stared at him strangely.

"Come on," he said after a few more chuckles, "let's go and start baking this pie."

"You are the only boy I know who likes to bake. Something must be wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me… baking is fun."

Ashley nodded her head.

She reached down slowly for the lemon. It was now a little bruised but she thought it would be good enough for a pie anyway.

They both walked into Fletcher and Russell's house. It was almost like Ashley's. Both were white with vine growing on one of the sides. But Ashley's house was bigger. It had to fit one more person than the two brothers.

The kitchen looked almost the same as Ashley's. That was one of the reasons why Ashley felt so at home here. The layout to the house was relatively the same though the brothers used their extra room as a guest bedroom while the girls used the room as a library.

"You know where everything is?" Fletcher asked Ashley.

She just nodded and started rummaging around the cabinets pulling out some measuring cups and spoons. Fletcher went to grab some flour, sugar, and other ingredients to make the pie.

The baking seemed to distract Ashley from all of yesterday's events. She now realized why Fletcher always seemed to bake. With his mother dying shortly after giving birth to him and his father leaving, then coming back, then leaving again, he was probably as much of a wreak as Ashley was right now. Baking made your mind pay attention to all the ingredients and measurements. You couldn't really think of anything else.

"See? Baking is like alchemy." Fletcher told her when they both placed their home-made crust on top.

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yeah. Alchemy is about deconstructing and reconstructing. You had to reconstruct using different materials to make the pie. It is just like alchemy."

"Hmm. I never thought about that before."

"Well you're the alchemist."

"Well you're one too."

"But I know about the baking and alchemy thing."

"Whatever man,"

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Kathy said with excitement. "You really think it would work?"<p>

"Why wouldn't it?" Russell asked with a smile on his face.

Candy gotten wheeled in a wheelchair by one of the nurses. A doctor was standing next to Kathy's bed with a mechanic.

"My auto-mail is top notch." The mechanic informed her. "You will be up and running in no time."

"Do you hear that?" Kathy practically yelled with excitement to Candy. "We are going to be walking again. We can continue to taunt Ashley."

Candy gave her a smile though it looked forced.

"It will take about three weeks to fully recover. Though you've been walking for your whole lives it will take a while to get used to the auto-mail. And to warn you ahead, there will be a lot of pain during and after the surgery."

"Oh it doesn't matter. I want to do it."

"Ms. Watson, do you like the idea of auto-mail?" The doctor asked, looking up at Candy.

"It seems fun." She mused.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Russell called out into the house.<p>

"Ah, brother," Fletcher called from the kitchen, "we're in here."

Russell came in to see Fletcher and Ashley covered in flour laughing. He just raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Uh am I missing something here?"

"We were just playing around, that's all." Ashley told him, smiling.

Russell looked away from her.

"Well I should tell you some good news."

"What is it?"

"You're sisters decided to get auto-mail."

"What? When was this decided?"

"Just an hour ago. The surgery isn't until tomorrow. They will be able to walk again."

Ashley seemed to take a huge sigh of relief.

But then her mind seemed to run again and she hurried to grab her sweatshirt (even though she really didn't need it).

"Where are you going?" Fletcher asked.

"I haven't seen Kathy and Candy for almost a month. And now they are getting auto-mail? I _have_ to see those two freaks."

Ashley skipped out of the house and accidently slammed the door behind her. She stood outside for a moment, contemplating whether she should go back inside and apologize for the door. Shaking her head she continued towards the hospital.

Fletcher looked down at the pie and gave a tiny smile.

"You gave Candy the idea of auto-mail?" He asked his older brother.

"You wouldn't want to see them like that forever as much as I want to see that." Russell reminded him. The younger brother grabbed the pie getting ready to place it in the oven. "So you and Ashley decided to bake some pie?"

"Yeah, and that flour fight we had… it seemed to help her get her mind off of everything."

"That's great. You know I can't really help people when they are down in the dumps."

"That's 'cause you're stupid." Russell frowned. Fletcher just smirked back at him, turned around, and placed the pie in the oven. He slammed the oven shut since it was old and had a tendency to never shut all the way. The boy turned around, giving a chuckle, then saying: "Maybe I should visit Candy soon. You think Ashley would mind?"

"I don't think at all. You should do it."

"Let me just go and take a shower and change my clothes."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened to you?" Kathy asked, glancing at Ashley.<p>

"Uh, I sort of rushed here." She informed her, "Fletcher and I were baking a pie and—"

"I don't really care."

Ashley cringed. It was true that she hasn't visited her sisters since she rushed outside the house screaming bloody murder for help. One just couldn't go and see her mistake every day. It could have been nice visiting since she was the one to cause it. Her mind was torn.

"Uh, so, um, I heard from Russell that you want to get auto-mail."

"Yeah."

"Well that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yeah… now Candy and I can be normal. We weren't lucky like you." She spat.

Ashley looked away.

"Don't you think I know that? I thought… I thought that maybe I would lose flesh too."

"But you didn't."

"But—I…" She turned away, fighting tears. She didn't know why she was starting to cry. It was something she felt like she couldn't do anymore. Tears seemed to be endless for a week. How come the body can keep reproducing such unnecessary things but can't help re-grow such important things like limbs? "I'm going to visit Candy now."

"Yeah, leave, just when things start coming up from the dirt."

Ashley was like that. And she hated admitting it.

She trotted over towards Candy's room.

_Please don't let her hate me too…_

The teen entered the room. Candy was just lying on her bed, staring blankly out the window. This wasn't like her at all. Candy was also a sweet, lively, immature person. The immature part was fine since she was young. But seeing this bland, gloomy girl made Ashley not want to enter the room at all. She stepped in anyway and Candy's head slowly turned towards her. Candy's face lit up.

"Ashy, hey," she said.

Ashley almost collapsed on the floor.

"I thought you would be mad at me like Kathy." She almost whispered.

Candy chuckled.

"I missed you."

"Me too." Ashley almost ran up and hugged her but she stopped short when she realized that Candy couldn't hug her back. "So… getting auto-mail huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's going to be so great. I can't wait to move again. I think I'm getting bed sores."

"I guess that can happen for sitting here for so long."

"But I won't have auto-mail for long." Ashley raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Russell said that he and Fletcher will make the Philosopher's Stone so Kathy and I can get our bodies back."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah… I don't really know what that is but it can make Kathy and me whole again."

* * *

><p>Ashley stormed into Russell's house. Uncle was in the house, cutting a slice of lemon pie. She completely ignored him as she rushed into Russell's room. He was placing on a white shirt when she walked in. She looked away quickly.<p>

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." She heard him say. He started to button up his shirt. Once he was done he said: "You can look now."

She turned her head towards him.

"Good because I have a question to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What?"

"You and Fletcher are really going to try and recreate the Philosopher's Stone?" Russell looked away from her, trying to avoid the answer. Ashley folded her arms across her chest. "Are you seriously even considering doing it?"

It was silent for a really long time, sending Ashley over the edge.

"Yes… we are." He finally answered her. "I can get Kathy's body back."

"And Candy's." She spat.

"… And Candy's."

"I have no idea what this stone does but I know what it caused. It almost made Alicia die and you know that. It killed many people's lives and—" She paused. Russell walked closer to her but she just backed away. "You know what happened when your father tried to create the stone. I don't know how powerful this thing is but… but that red water… it killed my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like that? Sorry if it was a little slow or something ^^;;; Please give me your opinion!<strong>


End file.
